Dar
by SallyPejr
Summary: John Watson je veterán, který náhodou zachránil Jima Moriartyho. Tenhle boháč mu za odměnu zaplatí noc v luxusním bordelu... Tohle vzniklo během probdělé noci s melancholickou náladou, která se mi vrací vždy, když si tohle přečtu...


_Moje vlastní maličkost si není jistá, co si o tomhle myslet. Neberte to špatně, mně se tenhle příběh líbí, jenom nevím, co si o něm mám myslet. A ani nevím, jestli má pokračovat, protože... No, myslím, že by si pokračování zaslloužil, ale bojím se, že by se to pokračováním mohlo podělat... Takže bylo rozhodnuto, že případné pokračování začnu psát na žádost publika. Jestli myslíte, že by to stálo za to, dejte vědět. Políčko review je hned pod příběhem..._

_Tenhle příběh je AU. Je to naše doba, co se týče času a techniky, ale existuje tu otroctví a to nejen jako způsob obchodu, ale i trestu. Soudnictví celkově má tendence tíhnou k poněkud středověkým metodám jako je kláda, dvacet ran holí a podobně... Ale tím vás nemíním zatěžovat. Tohle je jen upozornění do začátku._

* * *

><p>Byl to dar a dar od lidí, jako je Moriarty, se neodmítá. I když je naprosto nevkusný.<p>

John tomu muži zachránil život nebo aspoň zdraví a za odměnu mu Moriarty zaplatil noc v domě paní Irene. V překladu – je to tak luxusní bordel, že by si John z vlastních zdrojů nemohl zaplatit ani deset minut natož celou noc.

Moriartyho člověk ho odvezl k domu, zavedl ho k paní Irene a oznámil jí, že si tento muž, tedy John Watson, zaslouží vybranou péči po celou noc. Přání pana Moriartyho.

A tak se stalo, že černovláska se zářivým úsměvem, která se představila jako Janice, odvedla Johna do jednoho z vyšších pater, dvakrát klepla na jedny z několika identických dveří na chodbě a uvedla Johna do místnosti, která je velká jako celý jeho byt. A mnohem luxusnější.

„Pro tuhle noc je toto váš pokoj." oznámí mu Janice s dalším úsměvem. „Kdybyste měl jakékoliv přání, stačí zatáhnout za provaz a zazvonit." dodá, než za Johnem zavře dveře a zmizí.

Watson se zhluboka nadechne a udělá dva váhavé krůčky do místnosti. Dlaň, ve které drží hůl, se mu potí.

Znovu se rozhlédne a konečně si všimne osoby, která mu dnes má dělat společnost. K jeho překvapení nejde o ženu, ale o mladíka. Je o několik roků mladší než John, bosý, oblečený do úzkých bílých kalhot a rozepnuté bílé košile, s bledou tváří a chumlem černých zvlněných vlasů.

John na něj jen hledí s pusou pootevřenou údivem. Nepamatuje si, kdy naposledy viděl někoho tak nádherného. Pokud vůbec.

Mladík mu chvíli vrací pohled, ale pak se odlepí od zdi a plavnou chůzí se vydá ke svému klientovi.

Johnovi dojde, že zírá s pusou dokořán, rychle ji zavře a s rudýma ušima uhne pohledem.

„Mohu vám pomoct z kabátu?" zeptá se mladík tichým hlubokým hlasem.

Rudá z uší se přesunula i na krk, když John nejistě přikývne a jednou rukou si začne rozepínat kabát.

„Počkejte." zarazí ho mladík. „Tohle je moje práce." dodá. Odstrčí Johnovu ruku a sám začne knoflík po knoflíku rozepínat jeho oblečení. Dělá, jako by si přitom ani nevšiml Johnovi sevřené pěsti a čelisti, jeho ztrnulého postoje a toho, že se vyhýbá jeho pohledu. Mladík v klidu Johnovi vysvleče kabát a pověsí ho na věšák za dveřmi, než se zase vrátí k naprosto nehybnému muži s holí.

„Pokud byste dal přednost jiné společnosti, například dámské, jsem si jistý, že vám paní Irene vyhoví. Některá z místních krásek by se vám určitě zalíbila." řekne mladík klidně, jen s nepatrným náznakem pobavení v hlase.

„Co?!" zarazí se John překvapeně. „Ne, nevadí mi, že jsi muž a upřímně pochybuju, že by tady byl někdo, kdo vypadá líp, jak ty, já jen-" John se zarazí a nejistě si rukou prohrábne vlasy.

Jak mu to má říct? Jak mu má vysvětlit, že mu celá tahle situace příjde jako organizované znásilnění? Je to mladíkova práce, musí to dělat, musí spát s lidmi, které mu sem přivedou, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne. To není správné. A John nechce být další z těch, co mu zbytečně ublíží.

Mladík mlčky stojí naproti němu, jako by čekal, že bude John pokračovat, ale ten mlčí.

„Nechcete se nejdřív najíst?" ukáže mladík jednou rukou do strany, kde stojí stůl plný jída.

„Err- Jo, jistě." přikývne John nejistě a vydá se ke stolu.

Mladík mu nalije trochu ředěného vína a pokyne mu rukou v náznaku, ať si bere, na co má chuť a sám si sedne naproti němu.

John váhavě upije vína, které chutná lépe než všechny vína, co kdy pil, dohromady a nejistě se podívá na hromady jídla na stole, když mu dojde, že si jeho společník nenalil.

„Ty nebudeš pít?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Chcete, abych jedl a pil?" zeptá se ho mladík a klidně se na Johna dívá.

„Proč se ptáš? Copak seš otrok, abys potřeboval svolení?" zeptá se John rozčíleně. Celá tahle situace mu je trapná, vůbec sem neměl chodit. Je kvůli tomu naštvaný na Moriartyho i na sebe.

„Ano, jsem." přizná mladík klidně svůj status.

John se zarazí, když to uslyší. Úplně zrudne a uhne pohledem. No skvělé, to se mu opravdu povedlo. Většího idiota ze sebe udělat nemohl, ani kdyby se snažil.

„Omlouvám se." hlesne John, ale na mladíka se nedívá.

„Za co?"

„Nevím." povzdechne si John. „Nejspíš za to, že jsem idiot. Nechtěl jsem to tak." John si zhluboka povzdechne a sevře si kořen nosu, aby se uklidnil, než pokračuje.

„Hele, poslyš, já ti nechci nic rozkazovat ani tě k něčemu nutit. Já- Prostě si dělej, co chceš. Jestli máš hlad, tak se najez, jestli chceš spát, jdi, jestli si chceš povídat, můžeme si povídat, jasný?" rozhodí John rukama a tváří se u toho vyloženě nešťastně.

„O čem byste si se mnou chtěl povídat?" zeptá se mladík pochybovačně.

„Netuším." pokrčí John rameny. „Nemám ponětí, o čem se lidi spolu baví." řekne John hořce a znovu se napije vína.

To je pravda. Nemá tady známé ani přátele, nemá už ani rodinu. Není nikdo, s kým by si povídal. Krom občasných pozdravů s prodavačkou nebo domácím vlastně skoro nemluví. Těch pár vět s tímhle mladíkem je skoro heroický výkon. Ani s Moriartym vlastně nemluvil, protože ten pracháč zvládl vést celý rozhovor sám a Johna, jeho názorů nebo námitek si nevšímal.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" obrátí se John zpátky na mladíka.

„Sherlock." odpoví mu mladý otrok a skoro bez mrknutí se na svého klienta dívá.

John má pocit, jako by ty šedé oči viděly až do jeho duše a není si jistý, jestli se mu ten pocit líbí nebo ne.

„Já jsem John. Rád tě poznávám, Sherlocku." řekne John s hořkým pousmáním a znovu se napije.

„Můžete kdykoliv odejít." řekne Sherlock po chvíli ticha. „Když tady nechcete být, můžete si vybrat jiný pokoj nebo jít domů."

„I kdybych tady jen civěl do zdi, pořád budu v lepší společnosti než doma." ušklíbne se John sklesle.

„Myslel jsem, že veteráni z války jsou na tom líp." prohodí Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Jak o tom víš?" zarazí se John a překvapeně se na mladíka podívá.

Sherlock uhne pohledem, ale odpoví.

„Odpozoroval jsem to." hlesne tiše.

„Jak to myslíš?" mračí se John.

„Sestřih vlasů je vojenský a ještě nestačil odrůst. Jste opálený, což se vám tady stát nemůže, ale nejste opálený tak jako boháči, co se vrací z dovolené. Navíc z obnošeného oblečení je jasné, že bohatý zrovna nejste. Nebyl jste v zahraničí za zábavou, ale za povinnostmi. Účes a držení těla znamenají voják. Kulháte a bolí vás rameno, nejspíš oboje následek zranění, takže vás propustili. Nedávno byl v novinách článek o návratu některých vojáků. Dva z nich se jmenovali John, ale fotka tam nebyla. Psalo se tam o vyznamenaných hrdinech-"

„Dost! To stačí." zarazí John mladíkovu překotnou řeč.

Mladík se zarazí, pevně zavře pusu a podívá se stranou. Sedí celý napjatý v očekávání trestu za všechny ty drzosti, které řekl.

Ale John nekřičí, jen na něj hledí. Ke slovu se zmůže až za pár okamžiků.

„To všechno víš z toho, že ses na mě podíval?" zeptá se tiše.

Sherlock jen přikývne na souhlas, pohled upřený do země.

„Páni." hvízdne John. „To bylo úžasné. Trochu děsivé, ale úžasné." řekne John ohromeně.

„To si vážně myslíte?" zeptá se Sherlock nevěřícně a podívá se na Johna.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne John na souhlas.

„To není to, co lidé většinou říkají." zahučí Sherlock tiše a trochu zčervená.

„A co lidé obvykle říkají?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Většinou mi nadávají. Někteří mě i zmlátí nebo si jdou stěžovat k paní Irene." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a znovu skloní hlavu, ovšem tentokrát zahambeně.

„Jsou to idioti." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Jo, to jsou." přikývne Sherlock s tichým uchechtnutím, ale hned se zarazí a nejistě se ošije. Otrok by takto o svobodných a navíc bohatých mluvit neměl.

„Říkej jim, jak chceš, já na tebe žalovat nebudu." řekne John chlácholivě a napije se vina.

„Byl ten článek i o vás? To o těch vojácích?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Jo, byl." přikývne John s hořkým ušklíbnutím na souhlas. „Vyznamenaný hrdina, armádní lékař, kapitán John H. Watson ze 40. dělostřelecké ke tvým službám. Nebo jsem aspoň byl. Teď jsem jenom nějaký John Watson, co nemůže chodit bez hole a nemůže ani operovat pro třes v ruce." řekne John trošku naštvaně.

„Ale jste hrdina." namítne Sherlock. „Vyznamenání znamená, že vás uznávají, protože jste zachraňoval životy."

„Zachránil jsem jich spoustu. A stejné množství jich nejspíš pod mýma rukama umřelo. Ne každý den se slaví úspěch." povídá John hořce s pohledem upřeným na v podstatě prázdnou sklenici. „Ale dali mi to vyznamenání a mizernou penzi, tak třeba přežiju do příštího roku. A nebo začnu pít, ať si to celé ukrátím."

„Omouvám se." řekne Sherlock po chvilce ticha.

„Za co?"

„Že jsem o tom začal mluvit. Tohle pro vás není příjemné téma k rozhovoru."

„Omouvat bych se měl spíš já." zavrtí John hlavou. „Stěžuju si tu jak malá holka. Jako by tyhle problémy někoho zajímaly."

„Mě zajímají." namítne Sherlock.

„A odkdy přesně tě zajímá sociální problematika válečných vysloužilců?" ušklíbne se John pohrdavě.

„Nezajímá mě žádná sociální problematika. Zajímáte mě vy." řekne Sherlock vážně a zase se na Johna upřeně podívá.

„Na mně není nic zajímavého." hlesne John a uhne pohledem.

Ovšem ani tak se nemůže zbavit onoho hřejivého pocitu v hrudi. Někdo se o něj zajímá. Co na tom, že je to otrok pracující jako prostitut, je to jiná lidská bytost. A je nádherný a chytrý a aspoň na jednu noc může John předstírat, že se znají. Že má aspoň jeho, když už nikoho jiného.

„Jste velice zajímavý." povídá Sherlock klidně. „Jste voják a lékař, víte toho o životě víc, než ti zbohatličtí hejskové, co sem obvykle chodí. Navíc se ke mně chováte jako k sobě rovnému a ne jako ke hračce, se kterou si můžete dělat, co chcete. Od té doby, co jsem otrok, tak je to poprvé, co se tak ke mně chová svobodný člověk."

„Což jen potvrzuje, že jsou lidi idioti." usoudí John, čímž na Sherlockově tváři vykouzlí úsměv.

„To popřít nemůžu." řekne mladík docela vesele.

Na chvíli je na pokoji ticho, ale není nepříjemné. John nalije sobě i Sherlockovi vína a sní pár hroznů, než promluví.

„Jak ses sem dostal?" zeptá se, ale pak se zarazí. „Nemusíš mi odpovídat, jestli nechceš. Je to dost osobní otázka."

„To je v pořádku." zarazí ho Sherlock. „Moje rodina je z obyčejné střední vrstvy. Já jednou zdedukoval jeden bohatý pár a řekl jsem té ženě, že ji manžel podvádí s její sestrou. Chlap mě okamžitě zažaloval za pomluvu a chtěl mou hlavu. On měl skvělý původ a bohatství, já nic. Nakonec soud rozhodl, že buď zaplatím nemožně vysokou pokutu, nebo ze mě bude otrok. Rodiče nemohli nic dělat. Koupila mě paní Irene, což bylo asi moje štěstí. Většinu otroků berou na těžkou práci, to bych moc dlouho nepřežil. Asi za rok se ti dva boháči rozvedli. Kvůli tomu, že manžel byl ženě nevěrný. Měl jsem pravdu, ale svobodu mi to nedalo. Tu mi může dát jen majitel a to paní Irene neudělá. Tvrdí, že jsem její zlatý důl."

Znovu se v místnosti rozhostí ticho, kdy se ti dva pozorují smutnými pohledy.

„Viděls ještě někdy rodiče?" zeptá se John tiše po pár minutách.

„Není dovolené, aby se otrok stýkal se svou rodinou a oni nemají na to, aby si mohli dovolit zaplatit návštěvu u mě. Nehledě k tomu, že mít za syna otroka a prostituta není žádné terno." řekne Sherlock skoro bez zájmu.

„Je mi to líto." hlesne John tiše. „Takhle by to fungovat nemělo."

„S tím nic nenaděláte, Johne." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Teď mi to moje stěžování příjde pěkně ubohé." povzdechne si John a s neveselým pousmáním si promne obličej.

Opět se v pokoji rozhostí ticho, kdy ani jeden nemluví a jsou ztracení ve svých myšlenkách. Nutno říct, že v dost neveselých myšlenkách. Tentokrát ticho přeruší zvony, které do místnosti doléhají z venku.

„Půlnoc." hlesne John udiveně s pohledem upřeným k oknu.

Je až s podivem, jak rychle čas běží. Alespoň dnes. Obvykle se každá minuta vleče jako půlhodina, ale tady čas letí. Možná za to může fakt, že si s někým povídá místo toho, aby civěl do zdi a nudil se k smrti. Nebo uvažoval o smrti.

Pohled mu sjede z okna na jeho společníka. Sherlock mu pohled vrací. Jeho šedomodré oči pořád vypadájí, jako by viděly až do Johnova nitra a možná ještě dál, ale přesto je v nich i něco hřejivého, co tam původně nebylo.

Jen sedí a dívají se na sebe. John neví, jestli se mu to jenom zdá nebo je to doopravdy, ale příjde mu jako, by ve vzduchu mezi nimi bylo zvláštní napětí, které pomalu, ale neúprosně narůstá. Když už se mu zdá, že ono napětí nejde vydržet, Sherlock se pomalu postaví. S pohledem stále upřeným do Johnových očí obejde stůl a postaví se před muže.

John si nejistě olízne jazykem rty a polkne, než promluví.

„Sherlocku." zašeptá, nejistý, co má mladík v plánu.

Sherlock ho chytne za ruku a lehkým zatáhnutím donutí Johna vstát.

Stojí těsně u sebe a John si není jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.

Sherlock pomalu zvedne volnou ruku a chytne Johna za tvář, než se k němu skloní a políbí ho na rty.

„Sherlocku." zamumle John a trochu se od něj odtáhne. „Řekl jsem ti, ať tohle neděláš."

„Řekl jste, že mě nechcete nutit, řekl jste, ať dělám, co chci a já chci tohle." povídá Sherlock tichým a neuvěřitelně hlubokým hlasem. Znovu Johna políbí a přitáhne si ho k sobě blíž.

„Pořád to nechápu." zamumle John, když se od sebe pro nedostatek kyslíku odtáhnou.

„Já taky ne." odpoví mu Sherlock a pomalu začne rozepínat Johnovu košili. „Normálně tohle dělám, protože musím a nic jiného mi nezbývá, ale teď- Teď vás prostě chci."

„Myslím, že je na čase, abys mi začal tykat." usoudí John, než Sherlocka znovu políbí a začne mu stahovat košili z ramen.

Do pasu nazí a ve vzájemném objetí dojdou k posteli, na kterou Sherlock v podstatě Johna shodí, než si vyleze za ním.

„Vypadáš nervózně." řekne Sherlock tiše. „Tohle přece nemůže být poprvé, ne?"

„Není to poprvé." přikývne John s rudými tvářemi. „Ale to naposledy bylo tak dávno, že by to poprvé klidně být mohlo."

„Myslíš naposledy s mužem nebo naposledy celkově?" vyzvídá Sherlock, zatímco dlaněmi přejíždí po Johnově trupu.

„Vlastně obojí." usoudí John teď už s celým rudým obličejem.

„Neboj." pousměje se Sherlock. Opřený o jeden loket a s dlaní druhé ruky položenou na jedné kyčli muže pod sebou se skloní a znovu ho políbí.

John zvedne obě ruce a chytne Sherlocka za tváře. Zatímco prozkoumávají ústa toho druhého, sjede John jednou rukou k Sherlockovu pasu a druhou zaboří do jeho vlasů.

Dlouho se jen líbají a občas přejedou dlaní po těle toho druhého, než se Sherlock znovu odtáhne a drobnými polibky putuje po Johnových ústech a jeho čelisti ke krku. John jen spokojeně zavzdychá a nakloní hlavu do strany, aby Sherlockovi umožnil lepší přístup.

Mladík přejede špičkou jazyka od jeho čelisti až ke klíční kosti, než se polibky opět vrátí vzhůru. Obzvláštní péči věnuje místu, pod kterým tepe céva, do kterého lehce kouše a saje z něj. Ví, že po tomhle zásahu zůstane Johnovi na kůži jasně viditelná modřina, ale je za to rád.

John chytne Sherlocka za tvář a přitáhne si ho blíž, aby ho mohl políbit. Druhou rukou ho pevně drží za boky.

Chvíli se jen líbají, než se John odtáhne a překulí, takže teď Sherlock s trochu překvapeným pohledem leží pod ním.

„Dlouho ti ta nervozita nevydržela." pousměje se Sherlock, když si na něj John v podstatě lehne.

„Některé věci se očividně nezapomínají." řekne John tiše, než mladíka znovu políbí.

Je to pravda, na některé věci se nezapomíná. A i kdyby John zapomněl na to, jak se dělá sex, Sherlock by mu to rychle připomněl.

John zbožňuje bledého mladíka a jeho tělo, které naprosto úžasně reaguje na každý jeho dotek, pohlazení a polibek.

Zbožňuje zvuky, které Sherlock vydává, když se ho on dotýká, i když se Sherlock občas snaží své reakce tlumit rukou přes pusu.

Zbožňuje to, jak se červená, světlý odstín růžové na tvářích s nezapomenutelnými lícními kostmi a to, jak se jeho zornice rozšířily tak, že jeho oči vypadaly najednou černé a ne světle šedomodré.

Zbožňuje způsob, jakým Sherlock vyjekl jeho jméno, když se prstem dotkl jeho prostaty, a jak ho opakoval při každém dalším doteku.

Zbožňuje Sherlockovi ruce a nohy omotané kolem něj, když do nej vnikl a začal se pohybovat.

Zbožňuje to, jak se Sherlock prohnul a vykřikl, když dosáhl orgasmu a on následoval jen zlomek vteřiny po něm.

John zbožňuje Sherlocka a všechno, co dělá.

John se nenávidí za to, že mladíka zbožňuje.

„Přál bych si, abychom se potkali jinak." řekne John tiše, když oba nazí leží pod dekou, přitulení jeden k druhému, Sherlock s hlavou opřenou o Johnovo nezraněné rameno.

„Jak jinak?" zajímá se Sherlock.

„Přál bych si, abys ty nebyl vězněný a já nebyl skoro žebrák. Nebo aby aspoň jedno z toho nebyla pravda." povídá John tiše do tmavých kudrlin.

„A proč?"

„Kdybys byl svobodný, bylo by to pro tebe lepší, ne? I když nevím, jestli bysme se potkali. A kdybych byl bohatý, mohl bych tě vykoupit a mohl bys jít, kam bys chtěl."

„Odkdy přesně se zajímáš o sociální problematiku odsouzených otroků?" zeptá se Sherlock s úšklebkem. Není to poprvé, co mu někdo v posteli slibuje vykoupení a svobodu.

„Nezajímám se o sociální problematiku. Zajímám se o tebe." vrátí mu John jeho odpověď.

„Proč? Znáš mě jen pár hodin a pravděpodobnost, že se znovu potkáme je nulová." řekne Sherlock chladně a posadí se.

„Zasloužíš víc, než tohle – posluhování boháčům a veteránům." řekne John vážně a taky si sedne. „Jsi mladý a krásný a inteligentní, možná geniální. Neznám nikoho, kdo by uměl odpozorovat tolik věcí jako ty. Měl by sis dělat, co tě napadne a užívat si života, ne být tady. Mel bys být svobodný a s kým chceš."

„Přestaň. Tohle neříkej." řekne Sherlock tiše a zadívá se na deku ve svém klíně.

„Proč?" nechápe John.

„Protože když to říkáš ty, tak bych tomu mohl začít věřit." povídá Sherlock tiše. „Jenže ty už nepříjdeš a nikdo mě odtud nevykoupí. Kdybych věřil tomu, co říkáš, nezvládl bych to tady. Je lepší nevěřit. Necítit."

„Sherlocku." hlesne John lítostivě a natáhne ruku k mladíkovi, ale v polovině ji zase spustí dolů. „Chtěl bych tě vykoupit. Ale to bych musel vyhrát v loterii." řekne tiše.

„Jenže ty nesázíš." namítne Sherlock.

„Tak začnu." pokrčí John rameny.

Kolem nich se rozhostí ticho, nejisté a nervózní jako oni dva. Oba přemýšlí nad svými slovy, nad svými nadějemi a obavami. Nedívají se na sebe, jen někam mezi sebe a přemýšlí.

Ticho přeruší čtyři klepnutí do dveří, ale nikdo nevchází do pokoje.

„Kdo to byl?" zeptá se John udiveně a hledí ke dveřím.

„Někdo ze zaměstnanců." hlesne Sherlock tiše. „Tvůj čas vypršel."

„Oh." dostane ze sebe John a překvapeně hledí na mladíka vedle sebe.

Ten zírá na své ruce a vůbec se nehýbe. Vypadá, že ani nedýchá.

John dlouze vydechne a s velice zmatenými pocity i myšlenkami se začne pomalu oblékat a připravovat k odchodu.

Ani jeden z dvojce nepromluví nebo se nepodívá na toho druhého, až dokud není John úplně oblečený. Bývalý vojenský lékař se troch kulhavě vydá k posteli a cestou něco vytáhne z malé kapsy kabátu.

„Já-" začne nejistě, než si odkašle a začne znovu. „Chtěl bych ti poděkovat za – za tuhle noc. Hodně to pro mě znamená." povídá John. Přál by si, aby se na něj Sherlock podíval, ale zároveň je rád, že mu nevidí do očí. Kdo ví, jak se nehybný mladík tváří.

„Já- Řekl jsi, že mi to dali, protože mě uznávají za to, kdo jsem. Já to tak před tím nebral, ale- Uznávám to, kdo jsi ty. Jaký jsi." pokračuje John. Natáhne se blíž k Sherlockovi a položí na deku vedle něj malý kovový předmět ze své kapsy, než se zase narovná.

„Třeba- Třeba se pro to někdy vrátím." řekne John nejistě.

„Chceš mi dávat falešné naděje?" promluví Sherlock konečně a jeho hlas zní rozčíleně.

„Chci je dávat sobě." opraví ho John. „Rád jsem tě poznal, Sherlocku." dodá, než se kulhavě vydá pryč.

Za dveřmi už na něj čeká Janice, aby ho vyvedla z domu.

Sherlock se váhavě podívá na vyznamenání pro válečné hrdiny, které leží vedle něj. Opatrně, jako by se bál, že se odznak rozpadne, ho chytne do dlaně a prsty druhé ruky po něm opatrně přejede, jako by vyznamenání hladil. Pak ale sevře ruku v pěst a přitiskne si ji k hrudi, než stočený do klubíčka padne na bok a zaboří obličej do polštáře.

Co se to s ním děje? Plno lidí mu slibovalo svobodu a svůj návrat, dokonce i lásku a vše mu bylo jedno. Všechna jejich vyznání ho nechávala chladným. Tak proč je to s Johnem jiné? Proč mu tak záleží na jeho slibech, o kterých ví, že se nikdy nesplní? Proč?

Je to vlastně jednoduché. Protože mu důvěřuje. Věří mu. Věří mu jeho sliby i jeho lítost nad neschopností je splnit. Věří mu, a proto ho to teď bolí.

Přál by si, aby si John přišel pro své vyznamenání. Aby přišel hned. Aby přišel každý den. Aby od něj neodcházel.

Jenže John je pryč a už nepříjde. Nemůže si dovolit ani pořádné oblečení, jak by si mohl dovolit přijít zas?

Měl by na něj přestat myslet. Je to zbytečné.

Jenže i když je to zbytečné, a i když to bolí, myslí na něj dál.


End file.
